Rocket Queen
by Kate Lily
Summary: *ReUploaded 'cause I love it so!* The oh-so dark and slightly disturbing songfic. It has some pretty intense stuff in it, so make sure you're mature enough to take it. *YAOI WARNING* R/R please!


Rocket Queen

Rocket Queen

By Kat-chan

Disclaimer: I own neither Digimon Adventure nor the song "Rocket Queen". Those laurels go {grudgingly} to TOEI Animation Studios and Axl Rose of Guns 'N Roses. Also, I must warn that the content of this fic is yaoi {boy X boy} and not to mention somewhat disturbing in nature. So if you can stomach bondage, violence, and homosexual content {some of which is unwilling}, then I don't recommend you read any further. For those of you that are old enough {or little kids stupid enough to keep reading} I hope you enjoy this strange, torrid little tale; the song lyrics are in _italics_. And remember: Yama Uke!!!

The faint light of the surveillance monitors flickered in the cavernous room. In a chair which acted as the only furnishing sat a young boy, his pale skin seeming to give an unearthly glow in the dimness. His black eyes, hidden behind dark, gold rimmed glasses, were set on one particular screen and the lanky blond that it followed. A sly smile curled the Digimon Kaiser's lips. Normally, he'd send one of his minions to destroy a Chosen Child when they were so obviously vulnerable, but the one they called Yamato intrigued him.

"Wormon . . ." he beckoned, his voice carrying a wickedly sibilant edge to it. "You see that young man in the forest?"

"Yes master," the timid insect said. "He separated himself from the-"

"I know!" Kaiser's desire had shortened his patience. "I want him brought to me, unharmed. NOW!" Kaiser didn't need to turn around to watch the subservient digimon sulk out. The monitors and the beautiful youth that sullenly trudged across the screens caught his full attention.

__

If I say I don't need anyone, I can say these things to you 'cause I can turn on anyone, just like I turned on you.

So full of life, Kaiser mused as they brought in a kicking and screaming Ishida Yamato. Kaiser saw the hate glimmering in the depths of his prisoner's cerulean eyes; it did nothing more than increase his smile tenfold. "Well, my honored guest, how did you find your friendly escort?"

"Get bent, Kaiser," the blond spat. 

"Is that really the way you should be treating your host?" With a snap of his fingers, shackles appeared on an unremarkable section of wall. "If so, I am afraid I'll have to restrain you." The deathly calm of Kaiser's voice caused his captive to pale.

"My friends will come for me," Yamato insisted. Prussian blue eyes widened in surprise as the younger boy eased him back against the wall and into his bonds. Every touch was slow and gentle, and harder for Yamato to resist than if he had been forced into place.

"Are you comfortable?" Kaiser cooed in his ear, trailing his whip down the older boy's neck. "You're going to be here with me quite a while."

__

I've got a tongue like a razor, a sweet switchblade knife; and I can do you favors, but then you'll do whatever I like.

"You'll never get away with this," Yamato growled, though he had lost all the conviction in his voice. With the torturously gentle way Kaiser had treated him, how could he possibly maintain his defiance?

"But you see, koibito, I already have." Kaiser sat back in his chair, running the length of the leather whip between his fingers as he stared hungrily at the shackled youth. He studied the fine details for Yamato's face, drinking in the very sight of him. And the fear just so slightly hidden behind blue irises made Kaiser shiver in anticipation.

"K-koibito? You mean . . ."

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean," Kaiser hissed as he came forward in his seat. "Though I think "toy" would be the more appropriate choice of words."

Any trace of fright melted away to rage at those bone-chilling words. "Never!" Yamato cried as he thrashed about in a vain attempt to free himself. "I'll never be your-" He shuddered at the very thought of it.

"Oh, but you will Yamato. You will." Still keeping his sang-froid, Kaiser approached his victim in long, measured strides. "And you will learn to enjoy it," he finished, placing a gloved hand on Yamato's smooth cheek.

__

Here I am, and you're a Rocket Queen. I might be a little young, but honey I ain't naïve.

"I'd rather die!"

"That," Kaiser, running his hand through Yamato's shirt to tear off the buttons and expose his lean chest, growled, "can certainly be arranged."

In reply, Yamato turned his head to bite down on the fingers still resting on his face. He didn't keep his hold long, forced to cry out as the first of the long stream of lashes slammed against him. Kaiser vented his frustration and ire, pumping the whip with all of his strength. No one would so rudely spurn him.

__

Here I am, and you're a Rocket Queen; I might be too much, but honey you're a bit obscene.

Yamato let out a weak whimper, gazing through half-lidded eyes at the Kaiser, who leaned almost blissfully against the arm of his chair. A shudder shot through his limp body, reawakening the bleeding and ache of the welts, which crisscrossed his chest. His shirt was all but torn away, left in bloodstained scraps on the floor.

With a soft, refreshing sigh, Kaiser stood erect, that bloodthirsty stare locked once again on his helpless captive. Yamato winced, the loud clicking of Kaiser's boots ringing in his dizzied head as the younger boy came to him again. 

"Did I not tell you, sweet Yamato?" Kaiser murmured, a gloved hand stroking his throat. "Now look at you . . . whimpering and shaking like a lost little kitten." A smirk played across his wan face. "Alone and frightened . . ."

Yamato moaned in strangled agony and pleasure as Kaiser's diminutive dawn-tinted mouth traveled his wounded chest. The sound caused Kaiser to frown, ceasing for a moment of consideration. He truly didn't want to damage this stunning young creature any more than he already had.

"Dear sweet Yama . . . I hadn't realized how fragile you truly are . . ." He drew in close to his chest again. "Forgive me koi . . ."

Feather soft, Kaiser's tongue delicately stroked the quivering skin, clearing each small area of blood. Powerless to protest, Yamato simply sighed as his numbed nerves were slowly reawakened by the light touch. He felt the hot fires of ecstasy and desire pumping through his veins despite himself. Unable to keep mental or physical control as the Kaiser's tongue searched his abdomen, Yamato threw back his blond head, basking.

"Oh, Kame," he managed to gasp out.

Kaiser lifted his head, staring at the restrained boy through his gold rimmed sunglasses. "That's right," he said in a husky voice. "Now you understand the gifts I can give you . . . Are you ready to come down off there now? Kaiser flashed a secret smile. Now his real fun would begin.

__

I've seen everything imaginable, pass before these eyes. I've had everything that tangible, honey you'd be surprised.

Yamato nodded his consent and was eased down into Kaiser's arms. Warm and safe, he thought drowsily, swimming in the final remnants of what had transpired. He hardly registered that Kaiser had laid him carefully in the chair, nearly straddling him. 

"No sleep yet, koibito," he whispered. "We've things to do yet."

"But . . ." any argument that Yamato could have concocted was put to rest as Kaiser bent in, his mouth covering the older boy's dry lips in a deep kiss. His eyes closed, Kaiser savoring the sweet, salty taste, his tongue probing in, teasing the insides of Yamato's mouth. 

"My lovely," Kaiser breathed when he finally broke away, "do you think you are well enough for the true pleasures that I have to show you?"

"Wh . . . what?" Despite the deep intoxicating feelings that enveloped him, Yamato was thoroughly confused. What greater pleasures were there than being kept warm and protected?

"You can't be that coy, my pet. I offer you safety and love, and surely you must expect me to desire something for gratitude."

"But I . . . I'm not . . ." Yamato stuttered.

"Oh . . . but you are like that." Kaiser smiled wide. "Let me show you." He dived in for another kiss, gathering the helpless Yamato into his arms.

__

I'm a sexual innuendo in this burned out paradise. If you turn me on to anything, you better turn me on tonight.

Wrapped only in his cape, Kaiser stared down at the dozing blond, lightly stroking his cheek. He knew that Yamato must have recognized him as Ichijouji Ken, but it hardly gave him cause for concern. What truly grated on Kaiser's nerves were the budding tender feelings for the young man enclosed in his arms.

"Ken . . ." Yamato murmured in his half-sleep.

"Shh . . . sleep now, koi," Kaiser cooed. "You're exhausted."

"No." Stubbornly, Yamato rose up on hi elbows. "I have to know. Why?"

"Why?" Kaiser sighed. He wasn't sure he comprehended any of it himself. But he couldn't refuse the light in his lover's eyes. "_I see you standing, standing on your own; it's such a lonely place for you, for you to be. If you need a shoulder or if you need a friend, I'll be here standing until the bitter end. No one needs the sorrow; no one needs the pain. I hate to see you walking out there, out in the rain._"

"So all of this is because my "friends" abandoned me?" Yamato asked bitterly.

"Of course not." A moment of panic raced through Kaiser. "I . . ."

"Wanted a toy? You said as much yourself." The blond boy's spirit had returned in full. He rose to his feet, pulling on his worn jeans. The abrupt movements put stain on his welts, causing Yamato to give a grunt of pain.

Kaiser jumped up, his cape falling off his shoulder, though he hardly cared. "_So don't chastise me or think I, I mean you harm; of those who leave you strung out much to far, baby._"

"But you did harm me," Yamato spat. "In more way than you can ever imagine."

Kaiser fell to his knees, watching helplessly as his dream came crashing down. The door closed with a resounding slam. For the first time since his brother Osamu had died, tears spilled freely down Ken's pallid cheeks.

__

Don't you ever leave me; say you'll always be there. All I ever wanted was for you to know that I care.


End file.
